Dark Parables Halloween One Shot Collection
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Exactly as it says, this is a collection of one shots on Halloween.


**Happy Halloween! This will be a collection of Halloween one shots. Unfortunately, that means that I can only upload a new chapter with each Halloween. For this one shot only, I'm not good when telling scary stories, just backstories. But either way, this is just for fun. For this collection of one shots, you can consider this as non-canon or not. Whatever works for you.**

 **And since this is a collection of one shots, there will be no chapter next to the title. For this chapter only, italicized is either a memory or the story. I would like to apologize in advance if this one shot seemed rushed because it is. Regardless, enjoy.**

* * *

Story by the Fire

It was a chilly October 31st in the Bernese Alps, Switzerland of 2003. It has been roughly ten months since the Detective had saved the Snowfall Kingdom from the Snow Queen. On this darkening day, the children were sitting around the campfire, waiting for their special guest to arrive. Two adult size tents were set up, thanks to Kai's father, Noah. The kids were camping in the forest with the eldest being responsible and in charge. Among the children were Travis, Tom, and Peter. The three boys were known as the Favre triplets, known for their mischief and foolery.

The others were Kai, Gerda, and Robbie. Kai is known for his adventurous and daring nature. He has a love for plants, specifically roses. Robbie is the oldest out of the group. She is quite a troublemaker and has earned herself the title of Robber Girl in this kingdom. Lastly, Gerda is the Golden Child, having learned about her magical abilities ten months ago. Joining them today was Jonas and his sister, Eirene. Anyway, the children were waiting as the sky got more darker with time passed. The wind blow harshly as the trees rustle, prompting the autumn leaves to get swept away.

"Where is he?" Peter inquired. "You guys remembered to invite him, did you?"

"Maybe his mother can't let him go?" Kai suggested

Today, Gwyn was supposed to join them by the campfire. This was his first Halloween and everyone wanted it to be his best experience. Of course, they had gotten permission from Snow White to allow her son to attend. They were aware of how protective she was over the young prince. Gerda, on the other hand, had something else on her mind. She noticed that Robbie was sitting more distantly than all the others. She was concerned for her older friend.

"Hey, Robbie. Why don't you join us?" she called out. "It's cold over there. Come join us by the fire."

"No thanks, Gerda. I can't. I hate being close to the fire." the former Robber Girl insisted.

"Why?" Travis smirked. "I thought the famous Robber Girl wasn't afraid of anything. Who knew that a little fire could scare you?"

"Shut up, Favre." she glared. "I have a traumatic memory involving fire. So I suggest you do not push my buttons, got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Travis shivered.

Robbie can be very intimidating sometimes and getting her angry is the last thing the boy wanted to do. Suddenly, Gerda turned her sight at the bushes, having heard something. There was someone there. Slowly, as the figure got closer, the moonlight shined, revealing a boy of age eight with whitish blonde hair and familiar blue eyes.

"Ah, Gwyn!" Gerda exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention at the young prince. The boy smiled and waved back, a bit nervous that the sudden attention was on him now. Kai gestures for the prince to come and sit next with him by the fire. The older boy gladly followed and sit down on the log.

Getting up, Robbie clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Right, now that Gwyn has joined us, let's start shall we?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what is it we're doing?" Gwyn asked.

"We're going to tell scary stories by the campfire." Tom answered.

"Except for me, Jonas, the Favre triplets, and Kai." Eirene spoke up. "We don't have stories to tell, but we will be the judges."

"So, Your Highness, care to start?" Robbie question.

"Wait, what?" Gwyn stared blankly. "Why me?"

"To make your first Halloween experience better?" Kai suggested.

"Because you are the prince?" Peter piped up.

"You're the oldest." Jonas reasoned.

"But I don't have a story to tell. And I'm not the only oldest. Robbie is also nine years old!" he objects.

"Well, technically, you are older than all of us, including me." Robbie insisted. "You're at least 470 years old, chronologically speaking."

"If you don't have a story, you may talk about what happen while you were asleep." Gerda spoke quietly. "That is, if you don't mind sharing."

"No, I don't mind."

Everyone remain quiet, leaning in, wanting to listen. The prince took a deep breath before letting it out. Staring at the moon above them, he started to tell his tale.

* * *

 _Back then, when his mother had fed him the golden apple to keep him from dying, the young prince has found himself standing in front of a large double gate. He was frighten. Where was his mother? Where was his home? Where was he? As he got closer to the gates, a young pale woman appeared to him. However, there was something about this ghostly maiden. She has two long locks in front of her. The prince couldn't see her eyes for they were covered by a mask. Then again, even without the mask, it was impossible to see her eyes with her bangs and the shadow her hood cast over. The woman was wearing a dark green cloak and her simple light green dress have some strings of black and brown around her waist. Attached to the strings around her waist was the Greek letter Theta._

 _In the boy's opinion, she looked beautiful, but also deathly. This woman standing before him is like a mix of the beauty and ugliness of earth._

 _Regaining his voice, he asked, "W-Who are you?"_

 _"I am a Death Harbinger. Here, I am known as the Gatekeeper of the Dead." the girl spoke. "But you may call me Lilila."  
_

 _"A-Am I dead?" Gwyn feared._

 _"That has yet to be determined. Come, my child." she extends an arm to him._

 _The prince took the hand and the Gatekeeper opened the gates to the dead. Entering, Gwyn saw many things. There were so many lost souls. They all had a dull expression on their faces. There wasn't life in them at all. The Gatekeeper explained that these were the souls who are unable to move on. Many took their lives for granted and wasted many opportunities given to them. Others went mad during their life and were sent here... Neither to enjoy the bliss in Paradise or suffer in Abyss._

 _"Is this where I'm going to stay?" the boy asked nervously._

 _"No, of course not, child." the Gatekeeper smiled. "Your case is special, so you'll be going somewhere else."_

 _She took him to the Spirit Realm, a place that is different from the Realm of the Dead. Apparently, the Spirit Realm is the wintry section of the Fairy World, but it's also part of this world too. It's a place where souls go to when they are caught between life and death. Once dropped off, the young prince walked down a path towards an ice palace. On his way, he met with a talking oven with baked bread and a tree with apples ripe for the picking. When he reached the palace, he met with Mother Holle, the ruler of this realm._

 _If memory serves him right, this person was an old friend of his mother. He can see why. She's very sweet and would treat him kindly. However, there would be times when he notice her looking quite sad. It reminds him so much of his mother._

 _'I wonder if mother is sad about me...?'_

 _The Snow Fairy wasn't all whom he met. There was a princess who've stayed at the palace longer than he did. She said that although they are connected by family, she was not at all related to him in any kind of way. To Gwyn, the princess had a similar aura like his mother. When the boy asked why she was here or if her family was worried sick for her, the girl became sad._

 _"My family passed away, only I remain." she spoke._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry about that."_

 _"It's alright." the princess assures._

 _"Do you know why Mother Holle is sad sometimes?" Gwyn suddenly asked._

 _"I do, but do you really want to know?"_

 _"I-I guess so..."_

 _The princess explained that the Snow Fairy isn't what she seemed. A long time ago, she was once a revered goddess who would reward good children and punish bad children as a lesson. Many "dead" children would enter her world and she would test them to see if they are good or bad. Sadly, as the people's faith in her dwindle, her status was also affected. People change or "convert", shifting from one belief to another. Mother Holle was once worshiped as the kind hearted Goddess of Winter, but all of that happened a long time ago. With time, she was demoted - degraded to demon or witch by her former believers._

 _Branded as the "Thief of Children", the "Dark Grandmother", the "Hag of Death", it was too much. To remain in sync with what people believe in her now, she also "converted" by giving up her deity hood. Reincarnated into the younger twin of the Snow Fairies, Snegurochka, she led a happy life for a while. That is, until old memories resurfaced. In her new life, she didn't want to remember those terrible reminders of the past. To cope with it, Snegurochka took an interest of the humans on Earth. She had thought that if she could love, it would mend the pain in her heart._

 _It didn't work. She felt more sadness and she lost her ability to make it snow with her own hands._

 _"She didn't regret it, however," the princess replied._

 _"Really, why?"_

 _"Because she made some wonderful friends on Earth. Your mother was her dearest of friends."_

 _"I see..."_

 _After Mother Holle returned to her home, she went back to her old name, continuing to do her job to make it snow._

* * *

Everyone just stared at Gwyn in silence. He simply ended his story by claiming that everything else was like a repeat. He stayed stuck in the Spirit Realm for a very long time. Although it was wonderful, he did missed his home. Eventually, the princess was freed from her cursed and returned to the World of the Living. Nobody spoke even though the story was ended abruptly on a sad note.

It wasn't until Gerda spoke up, "But that's... That's just too sad!"

"I'm sorry for you and Mother Holle." Kai remarked.

"Yeah... Now that I've returned, she must be very lonely." Gwyn thought back.

"I don't mean to ruin the atmosphere, but this is meant to be a scary story." Tom spoke up.

"Right. Let's not be sad! Let's get spook!" Peter became excited.

The friends laughed to lighten the mood. It was now Gerda's turn. Thinking about what story she should tell, the girl thought back to her ancestor's adventure. No one besides her, Kai, and Gwyn know the story of how Hansel encountered that Evil Witch, but she doesn't plan to tell that story exactly. No, she plans to tell the story before that. It wasn't about the heroes, it was going to be about the villain.

Of course, who knows if the story is creditable or not? It was written by her ancestor. Even he doesn't know if the story was true or not. Regardless, it will make a great tale to tell.

"So, what story are you going to tell, Gerda?" Jonas asked.

"It is the story of the Evil Witch." she answered.

 _Similar with Gwyn's story, this happens a long time ago too. There was one time, a girl with long brown hair and eyes. In her youth, she was very poor and the village was suffering from famine. She was a peculiar girl. Even though everyone starve, she would always look healthy as if there wasn't a famine at all. No one wanted to be near her, afraid that she was a witch. Therefore, she was abandoned in the Ogre Forest by her parents, who were also afraid of her. Scared, the girl wandered aimlessly in the forest, eventually stumbling into the Forest Kingdom._

"That's where your father lives, right, Gwyn?" Kai interrupted.

"Yes." Gwyn affirms. "I was named after the King of Fairies of the same name."

"Interesting... Continue, Gerda." Robbie insisted.

The girl nodded before resuming to her story.

 _There, the poor girl saw many fairies. They were gathering to a single place where the full moon shines best. Hiding behind the tree, she watches as she saw a beautiful woman descending from the moon. The woman was very elegant, with blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed beautifully. It was the Moon Goddess._

 _Her attention was directed at the tree and with a smile, she called out, "Why don't you come out of there, dear?"_

 _The girl did as she was told and had conversed with the goddess. After hearing the child's dilemma, the Moon Goddess took pity on her, allowing the child to stay with the comfort of the fairies. Because of the girl's magical potential, the goddess made the mortal her advisor. The child was happy for she doesn't have to starve or worry about going hungry. She and Moon Goddess were close and often, children would get lost in the Ogre Forest. The young lady would guide the children home with the help of the moonlight whenever the goddess was too busy. At some point in time, the girl grew up into a lovely woman. She wanted to return to her old home in the village. However, everything there has changed._

 _From the famine, everyone was cold and uncaring. It was fighting for survival. In the end, their lives depend on what they need... If they want food, then they better pay the fee. Returning to the village, the maiden was unrecognizable to the villagers, thinking her as a fairy in disguise. She wedded to a mortal man, believing that she could live happily after returning to the life of humanity. Alas, there was only one thing she wants in the whole world, but cannot obtain it. She could never have children. The man, learning that his wife couldn't sire children, threw her out.  
_

"That's horrible." Eirene remarks.

 _Unhappy with her life, the maiden started to sulk. She despise how others could have happiness when she couldn't. A few have money and she don't. Having money means you can afford food and having food means that you don't have to go hungry. Living in property, the woman became desperate. She was so hungry that she could go mad. If there is no money, she can't eat. Some time soon, the woman crave for the thing she can't have the most. If she can't have children, then she shall eat them.  
_

"They say that's when she went down the path of evil, becoming the Evil Witch, eventually." Gerda finished.

"That was a good one, Gerda, but I think I can beat yours and Gwyn's story." Robbie bet.

"Oh yeah?" Kai dared.

"Yes. And the story begins... Now!"

"What is it all about?" Travis asked.

"It's about the cause of everything."

Unlike everyone else, Robbie doesn't like to stay in one place for a long time. So, she started to circle around everyone, often to try to provoke a jump scare with the story demands it.

 _So, the story began way long time ago. In fact, it started out just before Earth was created. The twin deities of life and death were just born, Thanatos and Vita. From the remains of a magical world, their world - the Fairytale World - was created. And out of the desolated planet, Earth was born. However, along with the birth of the two worlds and twins, something else was amidst. An evil entity from another realm came. Once it reached Earth, the malicious entity was split into seven evil spirits._

 _For a while, these evil spirits hadn't done anything until humanity rises. They would cause trouble, bringing out the worse in humans. Greed, envy, wrath... And so much more. The Death God and Life Goddess worked together to capture these evil spirits, sealing them inside a tiny black box. But even with the spirits sealed away, malice still spread around the world. Tired from their own problems, the deities entrusted the box to a young woman whom was their first follower before reincarnating into human bodies. As per rules of reincarnation, one will have to forget of their current memories. Only after death can they be awaken, though there are miraculous ways to remember without dying. Anyway, the woman's name was Pandora, the first immortal on Earth._

 _For a good, long time, she has never opened the box, reminded of the twins' warnings._

 _"Within this content are evil spirits that should never be set free. No matter how tempting they are, you mustn't open this box. Is that understood, Pandora?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Many years have passed and the box was never opened. Although the spirits would try to voice their reasons, the maiden would never let them out. However, that all changed when one day, a man was chasing after Pandora, threatening her life. Desperate, she give in to temptation and opened the forbidden black box. Freed, the spirits thanked the woman before killing her perpetrator. In gratitude, they spared Pandora before scoping the world, searching for human vessels to become their host. Once Thanatos awoken his past memories and returned to his duties, it is said that he took away Pandora's immortality so she may die. As for the box, the Death God modified it so that it may imprisoned a soul corrupted by evil in hopes to stop the marred souls from destroying the world under the influences._

Everyone stared at Robbie as if she just told the biggest lie on the whole world.

"That isn't true, is it, Robbie?" Gerda asked.

"Well, I think so. Besides everyone thought that the Golden Child was just a story and you're here."

"She is right." Eirene agreed.

"So, where are these spirits? You don't think that they are still searching for hosts, do you?" Jonas questioned.

"I actually think some of them were successful." Robbie replied. "I mean, from Gerda's story, the Evil Witch was once a simple girl. That is, until something changed her and she became the Evil Witch who eats children."

"In other words, you're saying that the Evil Witch is possessed by an evil spirit." Gwyn finished.

"Yes. The Gluttony Spirit, to be exact." Robbie clapped. "Although, I don't think the Evil Witch regretted her decision. She is probably happy continuing to eat and gorged herself with countless human flesh and blood."

Tom shuddered, "Ooh, scary."

"How does possession works?" Kai asked, becoming wary.

"I wouldn't call it 'possession', since I think the hosts are happy. It's more like a pact, but I guess possession is close. Anyway, for hosts who are unaware, it's probably easier to get possessed. The spirits would attached themselves deeper within the roots." the Robber Girl explained. "For hosts who are willing, they would become the most suitable for the spirits."

"And you think the Evil Witch is one of those hosts?" Peter questioned.

"I wonder if my step grandmother could have been possessed by one of those spirits. She was envious of my mother..." Gwyn trailed off.

"Sometimes, the spirit would leave to seek a new host if they deemed their current host to be incompatible or if they died." Robbie answered.

"So we have one host confirmed... Who do you think were the others?" Travis inquired.

"I think step grandmother was envy... Or lust." the prince replied.

After discussion, the children came up with a list of possible hosts. The Evil Witch is confirmed to be gluttony. The Evil Queen was either lust or envy. Though, with the former queen exiled, it was unknown if she was still possessed or if the spirit has left. As for pride, sloth, and greed, they couldn't think of any ideas. There was a speculation that the Spirit of Wraith could have once inhabit the False Mirror. It did brought uneasiness for the children. Although the Fairytale Detective destroyed the mirror, what if she accidentally released the spirit? What if it was searching for a new host?

"Who knows? Today is Halloween, maybe one of us are going to get possessed by the evil spirits."

"D-Don't say that, Robbie!" Gerda hid behind Kai, who was the closet to her.

"I don't think you'll be possessed, Gerda. You are the Golden Child and safe from harmful enchantments." Gwyn assures.

"Do you think Gerda could get rid of the possession?" Eirene inquired.

"Unfortunately, possession isn't a type of curse or enchantment. So... No." Robbie answered.

"Let's say these spirits are real. Are there anyway to stop them?" Kai questioned.

"It is unknown yet." the older girl replied. "But... You guys better be careful. Anyone of you except for Gerda could be possessed. An unwilling host might change his or her behavior under the influence of the spirit."

Everyone shivered at the thought. With the ending of storytelling, is the beginning of a game. After the kids played a quick game, they eventually went to bed, going inside their respective tents. Because their shelter were adult size, it could fit four to five children. The Favre triplets, Jonas, and Eirene took the first tent while Robbie, Gwyn, Kai, and Gerda took the second one. Everyone went to sleep at 11 PM.

After some time, a big cloud covered the moonlight. Darkness beckons spirits to arrive. Most of them were friendly, wishing to protect the sleeping children. However, one of them wasn't friendly at all, scaring away the good spirits. Manifesting inside the second tent was a spirit that looked like a man.

In the form he is now, the spirit was dressed in a noble blue coat with hints of black over white pants and brown boots. He has luxurious black hair, piercing red eyes, and a cunning smile.

Ever since the Evil Queen of the Mountain Kingdom fled, he eventually left. The spirit sighed happily at the fond memory. He really liked the woman and she was a suitable host for him. Alas, the Evil Queen has lost her reputation, the attention she craves, and the beauty she once possessed. Oh well, it was about time that he left in search for a new host.

And on this day, it was the best time. Looking down at the sleeping children, the spirit smiled wickedly.

 _'So many to choose... Who will be my next host?'_ he wondered.

He remembered meeting the Evil Queen back when she was just a commoner. They had made a deal, but this time will be different. Not only will his host be younger, they won't be aware that he will be residing within their bodies. Possessing one of them at such a young age, it would be hard for them to get rid of him later on. The Golden Child was not an option. She's of pure heart and was protected thanks to her powers.

The spirit loomed over Robbie, his smile widens. But as he got close, however, his smile fell. Something was different about this girl, he could sense it. She was born from this world, but her soul came from elsewhere. Besides, it was useless to possess someone when they aren't even committing his respective vice. Shaking his head, the spirit turned towards Kai and smiled.

Now the boy... He seems to harbor a crush on the Golden Child. He'll do. The spirit started to possessed the boy, entering the depths of his soul. He'll have to wait until that crush develops into love. And once that love breaks, that when he will influence the boy when he grows older. Until then, the spirit will watch from the boy's eyes. Perhaps some valuable information can be learned about that strange girl.

The next day, everyone woke up to the chilly morning of November 1st. Packing everything up, the children went home, returning to the village. None of them were aware that one of their friends has an evil spirit residing from within. He, he, he. Of course, that is a secret between you and me.

* * *

 **There are some fun facts I like to talk about.**

 **1) I thought of having Jonas in this one shot and the girl whom I interpret in this one shot as his sister.**

 **2) I have the girl's name Eirene because it means "peace" and Jonas's name almost have a similar meaning.**

 **3) I always thought that Gwyn's soul would have went to the Spirit Realm, aka the Otherworld in Blue Tea's definition. Sleeping curses always seem to hint that the soul are separated from the body.**

 **4) Gerda's story is basically my interpretation of the Evil Witch's backstory, although with lots of hidden details.**

 **5) Why would the Moon Goddess trust the Evil Witch to be her advisor? I think the witch was once good, but she got corrupted and changed for good.**

 **6) I wanted to give some explanation on some of the evil characters. Perhaps they were possessed by evil spirits and it influence their actions, becoming famous around the world.**

 **7) Yeah, this whole time, who is the narrator of this one shot? Not me as the writer, but the evil spirit himself.**

 **Okay, now I want to say to anyone who is reading this to give me a response in the reviews. Very soon, I'll be doing another one shot for a separate story. Do you guys prefer a collection of one shots or have the one shots be completely separated? Please answer this question, it will decide what I'll be doing for the one shots in the future.**

 **Also, if you guys enjoy this one shot and wished to express more spooky plots, leave an idea in the reviews and I may write it in next Hallow Eve's.**


End file.
